


Дом

by Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019), seane



Series: Битва Пейрингов - мистика/психодел/хоррор [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Во времена первой магической войны Альбус Дамблдор попал в ловушку в собственном доме, и власти были вынуждены обратиться к заключенному в Нурменгарде Геллерту Гриндельвальду.





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

> каноничная матчасть несколько пострадала

Альбус Дамблдор нечасто бывал в Годриковой Лощине, однако порой все-таки появлялся там. Обычно он аппарировал прямо на кладбище и оттуда же уходил. Но однажды в самом конце сентября он вдруг решил пройтись по деревне.

Альбус наложил на себя разиллюзионное, миновал церковь и неспешно отправился вдоль улицы привычной дорогой к своему старому дому. Вечерело. Сырой осенний ветер гнал вдоль улицы опавшие листья. На дворе стоял одна тысяча девятьсот семьдесят пятый, за окнами маггловских домов мерцали экраны телевизоров, женщины носили юбки до колен, а подростки, терзавшие мотороллер, были одеты самым забавным образом. Альбус шел, вспоминая, какой эта улица была в последние годы девятнадцатого столетия, и невесело улыбался.

Потом он остановился.

Он увидел дом, высившийся посреди участка, заросшего бурьяном. Сад позади дома за десятки лет превратился в корявую, неприглядную чащу, сарай давно сгнил, но дом стоял — обшарпанный, однако почти невредимый, словно все эти годы находился под действием чар. Сохранились даже стекла в окнах.

Впрочем, Альбус не чувствовал здесь присутствия волшебства. Это был просто заброшенный дом, который нужно было давным-давно продать. Не было смысла разглядывать его и бередить душу. Альбус хотел было уйти, но, поддавшись неожиданному порыву, пробрался через заросли к входной двери. И замер возле нее, вдыхая запахи травы и гниющих досок.

Альбус и сам не понимал, что чувствует. Зачем он сюда пришел? Будто что-то его позвало, но что?..

Дом.

Здесь умерла его мать. Здесь погибла сестра. Подрагивающей рукой Альбус коснулся дверного косяка, провел пальцами по лохмотьям облупившейся краски. Почему этот дом до сих пор стоит? Словно горе и боль, пережитые людьми в этих стенах, послужили подобием бальзамирующего состава, защитив дом от разрушительного воздействия времени. Словно он впитал в себя всю негативную энергию, которая когда-то буквально витала здесь в воздухе, и эта энергия сохранила его.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, отворяясь. На Альбуса пахнуло сыростью и прелью. Он вошел, даже не успев подумать — зачем. Просто воспоминания детства и юности поднялись в душе, как морской прилив, и понесли за собой. В глубокой задумчивости Альбус бродил по дому, дотрагиваясь до стен. Может быть, прошли минуты, может, часы. Наконец, он очнулся. Недоуменно глянул на правую руку — где-то он успел ее рассечь до крови, и тяжелые темные капли падали в пыль.

Альбус вошел в гостиную. Вокруг царили разруха и запустение, но внутренним взором он видел низкий столик, за которым Ариана порой рисовала, кресло, в котором он сам любил читать, видел занавески на окнах и вазу с цветами, видел так много, что сердце его болело, а на глазах выступили непрошеные слезы. Он сморгнул их и глубоко вздохнул.

Именно в этой комнате она умерла.

Его называли величайшим волшебником двадцатого века, но он не сумел даже позаботиться о своей младшей сестре. Не сумел уберечь ее от гибели. Что толку во всей этой магической мощи, если он не может ничего исправить? Альбус стоял посреди комнаты, и ему чудился тихий голос Арианы, которая зовет его по имени.

Семьдесят шесть лет прошло, и все эти годы боль и вина копились в нем, а теперь вдруг словно выплеснулись наружу, затопили весь дом, обволокли его пеленой, отделяя от внешнего мира. Голос Арианы сделался слышнее.

— Иди к нам, Альбус. Еще не поздно все исправить. Иди же сюда.

И Альбус пошел.

\---

Неожиданная делегация прибыла в Нурменгард в начале октября семьдесят пятого года. Их было трое — главный инспектор тюрем Международной конфедерации магов, его заместитель, а с ними новый глава британского аврората. Они желали — ни много ни мало — побеседовать с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом.

Хельмут Штайнер комендантом Нурменгарда был уже пятый год, однако главного своего заключенного не видел ни разу. Его, собственно говоря, вообще никто не видел с тех пор, как тридцать лет назад за ним закрылись двери камеры; домовые эльфы не в счет. Гриндельвальд был известен как человек, который способен уговорить любое живое существо, так что ни один надзиратель не имел к нему доступа. И эльфам, доставлявшим ему пищу, было приказано ни в коем случае не слушать заключенного.

Только вступив в должность, Штайнер учинил эльфам форменный допрос. Он хотел знать все и о состоянии Гриндельвальда, и об условиях, в которых тот находится. Однако узнал лишь, что эльфы Нурменгарда, формально ему подчиняясь, не могут преступить клятву, которую взял с них прошлый комендант. Это означало, кроме всего прочего: никаких тебе сведений, Хельмут Штайнер, никаких изменений рациона заключенного, никаких передач, даже самых невинных — укрепляющий зелий, например, или банальных одеял.

Камеру Гриндельвальда могли открыть только трое, собравшись вместе: главный инспектор по тюрьмам, его заместитель и комендант Нурменгарда. Одного человека можно купить, запугать, обмануть, перетянуть на свою сторону, проделать это с тремя высокопоставленными чиновниками одновременно куда сложнее. Теперь инспектор и его заместитель, как по заказу, появились в Нурменгарде и именно ради того, чтобы открыть ту-самую-камеру, — событие не из рядовых, скажем прямо.

Тюремный этаж Нурменгарда был выдолблен прямо в скале. Здесь располагалось шестьдесят четыре камеры — немало для замка подобных размеров, но и не то, чтобы очень много. Когда-то Гриндельвальд держал здесь тех, кто выступал против него. А потом оказался здесь сам.

— Сколько камер сейчас занято? — спросил заместитель инспектора, пока они спускались вниз.

— Девятнадцать, — ответил Хельмут. — Сами понимаете, времени прошло немало. Кто-то умер, кого-то выпустили.

За время, что он пробыл комендантом, выпустили двенадцать человек. Все они были уже не молоды, больны, сломлены длительным заключением и не представляли ни малейшей опасности для общества. Режим содержания остальных был смягчен: Хельмут не видел необходимости притеснять стариков и старух, надежно изолированных от мира.

Он провел высокопоставленных гостей по тюремному коридору, велел дежурным надзирателям подстраховать. В конце концов все они остановились перед дверью, которая не открывалась тридцать лет; Хельмут никак не мог осознать, что это и в самом деле сейчас произойдет — дверь откроется. Во время той войны он был подростком, и самого Гриндельвальда видел разве что на колдографиях.

Многоступенчатое заклинание, рассчитанное на то, что произносить его будут люди, занимающие определенные должности, — своего рода магический контракт наоборот — наконец было произнесено; дверь отворилась. Из камеры пахнуло затхлым воздухом. Конечно, вентиляция там была, однако запах помещения, не проветриваемого десятилетиями, почти сбивал с ног. Запах находящегося там человека тоже, в общем, был впечатляющим.

В камере царила темнота. Хельмут шагнул вперед, сказал:

— Герр Гриндельвальд...

За его спиной инспектор произнес:

— Люмос Максима.

И яркий свет озарил небольшое, лишенное мебели помещение, слой пыли по углам, железную тарелку на полу, босые ноги, бесконечно длинные, серые от грязи волосы, ветхую ткань арестантской робы. Старик сидел, отвернувшись от света. Его худое, грязное, морщинистое лицо выражало лишь бесконечное недовольство — будто они ворвались в спальню к канцлеру магической Германии, не меньше, и разбудили его посреди ночи.

— Герр Гриндельвальд, с вами хотят побеседовать, — сказал Хельмут, склоняясь над стариком и заслоняя его от света.

Бросил пару очищающих и тотчас пожалел об этом: заношенная ткань робы не выдержала, повисла клочьями.

— Мы подождем в вашем кабинете, — сказал инспектор. — Подлечите, чтобы он был в состоянии разговаривать.

Яркий свет исчез. Гриндельвальд повернул голову и приоткрыл глаза, сощурился. Похоже, для него и этот полумрак был болезненным.

— Миллер, — сказал Хельмут, — принесите чистую робу, потом вызовите сюда вниз кого-нибудь из колдомедиков.

— Будет проще, — раздался вдруг хриплый, странно равнодушный голос, — если вы ненадолго освободите мне руки. — За этим вдруг последовал невеселый смешок. — Я не сбегу.

Хельмут подумал и в самом деле освободил. Магические кандалы, блокирующие силу заключенного, исчезли, повинуясь движению палочки Хельмута, и в тот же миг Гриндельвальд поднял руки и закрыл ладонями глаза. Просидел он так не меньше минуты, потом встряхнул кисти рук и открыл глаза. Свет ему явно уже не мешал.

— Можете надевать. Хотя нет, подождите.

Неуловимое движение пальцев, и длинные нечесаные волосы осыпались по плечам, соскользнули на пол. На макушке открылась заметная лысина, неровно обрезанная борода встопорщилась.

— Не помню парикмахерских заклинаний, — сказал Гриндельвальд, — но думаю, сойдет и так.

Голос у него изменился, хрипота ушла. Гриндельвальд поднялся с пола и выпрямился. Тощий, в обрывках арестантской робы, даже в полумраке выглядел он ужасно, однако в его движениях больше не было ни малейших признаков слабости или старческой немощи.

Самоисцеление? Вот так просто, без палочки? Неудивительно, что его даже в камере держали в оковах. Кто знает, на что еще он способен.

Принесли новую робу. Пока Гриндельвальд переодевался, Хельмут думал о том, что надо бы все-таки показать его колдомедикам, да и накормить не помешает. Высокие гости могут подождать.

На нынешней должности Хельмут Штайнер оказался скорее благодаря знакомствам и своей репутации, чем профессионализму: раньше в тюремной системе он не работал. Однако Нурменгард был тюрьмой маленькой, и здесь не требовалось умение обращаться с потоками арестантов, поступающих и убывающих, здесь не было ни опасности бунтов, ни проблем с размещением. Большинство здешних заключенных последний раз видели небо еще до пятидесятых годов, и им не полагалось ни свиданий, ни прогулок, ни медицинской помощи. Словом, должность была бесхлопотная, но и кого попало поставить на нее было нельзя. После смерти предыдущего коменданта очень кстати пришелся Хельмут Штайнер. Магглорожденный, в прошлом он был аврором и занимался охраной канцлера магической Германии, а порой и высших чиновников Международной конфедерации. Ни одна из влиятельных семей Европы не имела с ним родственных связей, однако все его знали, и репутация у него была безупречная. То, что Штайнера нельзя купить или запугать, казалось аксиомой, к тому же с его происхождением он никак не мог быть одним из скрытых сторонников Гриндельвальда. Так Хельмут Штайнер оказался здесь — всегда корректный, выдержанный, однако не привыкший питать особого почтения к чинам и регалиям.

Магическая сила — дело совсем другое. Сопровождая Гриндельвальда к выходу, Хельмут осознавал, что идет бок о бок с живой легендой, и был преисполнен искреннего почтения.

Они поднялись и вышли во внутренний двор замка, и тут Гриндельвальд вдруг остановился. Насторожились охранники, Хельмут движением ладони велел им не двигаться.

Гриндельвальд стоял, запрокинув голову. Над замком медленно плыли серые облака. Хельмут расслышал тихий судорожный вздох, потом Гриндельвальд сказал:

— Идемте. Показывайте, куда.

Как будто не он был причиной задержки.

— Конечно, герр Гриндельвальд.

Охране Хельмут велел возвращаться на пост. Если Гриндельвальд каким-то чудом освободится, уже будет неважно, один человек его сопровождал или четверо.

Через внутренний двор шли неторопливо. Хельмут, покосившись на босые ноги спутника, кинул согревающие чары. И тогда Гриндельвальд вдруг спросил:

— Чего они хотят?

Он словно и не сомневался в том, что Хельмут ему сейчас обо всем доложит.

— Мне не сообщили, — ответил Хельмут. Потом все-таки прибавил: — С ними глава британского аврората Джим Симмонс. Он из молодых, недавно назначен. В Британии последние годы гибнет много авроров.

— Ясно.

Что ему было ясно, Хельмут даже предположить бы не смог. Он провел Гриндельвальда по боковой лестнице на второй этаж, ни на миг не забывая, что ведет бывшего хозяина этого замка и всех его окрестностей. Но Гриндельвальд выглядел равнодушным; перемены, произошедшие в замке, его, похоже, не волновали. А ведь жуткая, в сущности, судьба — быть заключенным в собственном доме.

Вместо кабинета Хельмут привел Гриндельвальда в комнату отдыха и усадил на диван.

— Я все-таки хочу, чтобы колдомедики вас осмотрели.

— Это ни к чему, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Но я хотел бы умыться. Есть здесь?..

— Да. Идемте сюда.

После очищающих смывать с лица ему было нечего. Но Гриндельвальд долго растирал лицо влажными руками, словно пытаясь проснуться.

— Я бы накормил вас, — сказал Хельмут неловко, — но боюсь, вам станет плохо.

— Ничего не нужно, не суетитесь. Помогите-ка мне лучше с бритьем. Думаю, бороду лучше убрать.

— Конечно, — сказал Хельмут, доставая палочку. — Сейчас.

Без клочковатой неопрятной бороды Гриндельвальд странным образом стал выглядеть хуже: борода изрядно скрадывала худобу его лица.

— Пойдемте, — сказал Гриндельвальд, глянув на себя в зеркало и криво улыбнувшись. — Послушаем, что они скажут.

Послушать и впрямь было что. Войдя в кабинет, Хельмут с неудовольствием отметил, что его место за столом занятно. Гриндельвальд остановился посреди кабинета — то ли подсудимый, то ли обвинитель. А Хельмут отошел к окну, где раньше него уже успел пристроиться Симмонс. И поехало...

Говорили о войне между магами, которая назревала на Британских островах по невнятным политическим причинам. Кто-то не прошел выборы куда-то там, кто-то счел результаты подтасованными, напряженность в обществе, магглорожденные, чистокровные, кого-то убили, кого-то похитили, Темные искусства, последователи, настоящая каша из событий и имен. Хельмут так и не уловил, какое отношение все это имеет к Гриндельвальду. И не он один.

— И при чем же здесь я? — осведомился Гриндельвальд безо всякого интереса.

На людей, от которых, в сущности, зависели условия его тюремного заключения, он смотрел, как на докучливых попрошаек.

— Вы эксперт в Темных искусствах, не так ли, герр Гриндельвальд? — сказал ему инспектор. — Если окажете помощь Международной конфедерации...

Гриндельвальд засмеялся. Этот холодноватый спокойный смех на всех произвел впечатление. Инспектор немедленно замолчал.

— Я возвращаюсь в камеру, — сказал Гриндельвальд, поворачиваясь к двери. Бросил Хельмуту: — Идемте.

— Мы можем вас заставить... — снова начал инспектор.

— Не можете.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, — вдруг тихо сказал Джим Симмонс, — Альбус Дамблдор попал в беду. Тесей Скамандер уверил меня, что вы нам поможете.

И Гриндельвальд остановился. Медленно обернулся.

— Рассказывайте.

— Пять дней назад Альбус Дамблдор вошел в дом, которым когда-то владела его семья. И не вышел. На доме чары, природу которых наши эксперты не смогли опознать. Войти в этот дом теперь невозможно. Мы думаем, что эту ловушку устроил тот... тот, против кого мы боремся. Профессор Дамблдор — один из немногих, кого он опасается, и...

— Мне нужно взглянуть на чье-нибудь воспоминание. В чем дело? Вы считаете, я вам по словесному описанию чары определю?

— Мы здесь, чтобы доставить вас на место.

Лицо Гриндельвальда как-то дрогнуло, или Хельмуту просто показалось.

— Ясно, — сказал Гриндельвальд все так же неэмоционально. — Хорошо. Я согласен взглянуть на дом и попробовать снять чары. Бороться же с вашими темными волшебниками извольте сами.

— Мистер Штайнер, — продолжал Симмонс, обращаясь к Хельмуту. — На территории Великобритании мы гарантируем охрану заключенного, но вы можете отправить с ним сопровождающего.

— Я сам пойду, — сказал Хельмут.

— Тогда не будем терять времени. Господа, порт-ключ.

Подошли инспектор и его заместитель. Солнце, проглянувшее меж облаками, озарило кабинет. Порт-ключом служила пачка маггловских сигарет, слишком маленькая для рук пятерых взрослых мужчин. Хельмут почувствовал прикосновение прохладной руки Гриндельвальда: сухая, словно пергамент, кожа, костлявые пальцы. У Симмонса рука, напротив, была жаркая и мясистая.

После перемещения они оказались в заросшем, запущенном саду. Народу здесь хватало; судя по форменным мантиям, почти все были аврорами. В воздухе висел гул голосов.

Впереди стоял небольшой двухэтажный дом, словно облитый переливчатой пеленой непонятных чар. Зрелище и впрямь было нетривиальное. Гриндельвальд, взглянув на дом, не то чтобы побледнел, но его худое морщинистое лицо, казалось, постарело еще больше. Он тихо вздохнул и пошел к дому. И Хельмут отправился за ним следом.

Вблизи пелена чар выглядела еще более странно. Казалось, будто этот дом — обветшавший, давно заброшенный — поместили внутрь мыльного пузыря, издававшего к тому же негромкое гудение. Гриндельвальд остановился напротив двери. Некоторое время он стоял так. Тощие плечи под арестантской робой напряглись, потом опустились. Наконец Гриндельвальд едва слышно сказал:

— Снимите с меня кандалы. И мне нужна ваша палочка.

Возле дома они были вдвоем. На них обращен был с десяток взглядов, но вряд ли кто-то услышал этот тихий приказ.

Хельмут невольно порадовался тому, что с аврорских времен так и не отказался от привычки носить с собой запасную палочку. Незаметно протянул Гриндельвальду левую руку, вытряхнул рукоять из рукава. Своей основной палочкой, которую держал в правой руке, снял с Гриндельвальда оковы. И едва успел почувствовать, как мазнули по ладони холодные пальцы Гриндельвальда.

Хельмут был уверен, что тот аппарирует, но вместо этого Гриндельвальд бросился вперед. В дом. Пелена чар послушно разошлась, пропуская его. До смешного буднично хлопнула рассохшаяся дверь.

— Что произошло?! Штайнер!

— Он просто прыгнул туда, — сказал Хельмут ошеломленно. — Я не успел его остановить.

Вокруг заговорили, заспорили. Хельмут протянул руку, попытался коснуться радужной пелены. Гудение усилилось. Пелена оказалась невещественной, она скорее напоминала сильный поток воздуха, не дающий продвинуться дальше. И одновременно, пока Хельмут погружал пальцы в это разноцветное переливчатое нечто, он вдруг ощутил невыносимую, чудовищную тоску, и вину, и боль утраты, и звенящее, абсолютное одиночество. Стоило отдернуть пальцы, как все прошло.

Хельмут отступил на шаг и огляделся.

— Что же это такое?

— Мы не знаем, — сказал Джим Симмонс, глава британского аврората, которому, скорее всего, не суждено было на этой должности задержаться. — Никто не знает.

\---

В год восемнадцатилетия, едва успев закончить Хогвартс, Альбус Дамблдор потерял мать, и несовершеннолетние брат с сестрой оказались на его попечении. В тот год он вынужден был отказался от намеченного путешествия, от нагрянувшей любви, от всех своих планов и амбиций, и жизнь его потекла по узкому руслу тихой деревенской жизни.

Осень тысяча восемьсот девяносто девятого года он встретил в Годриковой Лощине. Аберфорт уехал в Хогвартс. Альбус и Ариана проводили вместе дни напролет. Грустные и долгие это были дни. После смерти матери Ариана почти все время молчала, и Альбусу не хватало душевных сил разговорить ее и утешить.

Лишенный возможности покидать дом, Альбус писал статьи по истории магии и трансфигурации. Он был достаточно известен в академических кругах, чтобы на его работы был определенный спрос. Платили за это не слишком много, но все же платили. Ариана, забившись в кресло, читала — один и тот же дурацкий роман почти целый месяц. Порой заходила Батильда Бэгшот, однако Альбус совершенно не горел желанием видеть ее или вести с ней беседы, и однажды, сорвавшись, выпроводил ее столь невежливым образом, что Батильда оставила свои попытки его поддержать.

Тишина, воцарившаяся в доме, сводила Альбуса с ума. Заботы о саде, о козах, бытовые чары и выбор каждодневного меню раздражали. Всех этих мелких дел было так много, и все они были так незаметны.

Миновал сентябрь, за ним октябрь. В Самайн Ариана явилась к нему посреди ночи, заявив, что боится, и они просидели вдвоем до самого утра, каждый уткнувшись в свою книгу. Ближе к рассвету Ариана вдруг опустила роман, за которым пряталась, и спросила:

— Ты и в самом деле его любишь?

— Да, — вырвалось у Альбуса мгновенно.

Он не спросил, о чем она. И так было понятно, о чем — о ком — Ариана говорит.

— А он тебя?

— Он так говорил, — глухо ответил Альбус.

— Тогда он вернется, — заявила Ариана со всей серьезностью четырнадцатилетней девочки.

Альбус только головой покачал. Он знал, что Геллерт не вернется, но объяснять это Ариане было бы слишком сложно.

Книжка на ее коленях — дрянной романчик — вдруг вызвала у него лютое раздражение. Этих романов в доме было полным-полно: «Аврор и веселая ведьма», «Красавица и зельевар», «Испытание амортенцией» и прочие, они занимали в подвале целый сундук. Альбус даже не знал, откуда они взялись, читала ли их мама или покупала для дочери. А может, они остались от предыдущих жильцов.

— Если он любит, то обязательно придет.

— Так в твоих книжках написано?

— Здесь пишут, что любовь — главное в жизни. И с этим главным нельзя обходиться легкомысленно. Тебе не мешало бы их почитать, Ал, чтобы не наделать глупостей от любви.

— Уже светает, — сказал он, против воли улыбнувшись. — Страшная ночь прошла. Иди немного поспи.

Она соскользнула с кресла — тоненькая, в ночной рубашке и материнской шали, с полураспущенными белокурыми косами — и улыбнулась ему в ответ. Впервые со смерти матери улыбнулась!

Сердце Альбуса сжалось.

— Да, — сказала Ариана. — Теперь мне уже не страшно. Я пойду.

Книжка ее осталась лежать в кресле переплетом кверху. Называлась она «Вечная любовь». Альбус грустно усмехнулся и подошел к окну.

Поздний рассвет первого ноябрьского дня распускался, словно цветок — столь же неспешно и нежно. Полоса бледно-алого, холодного света протянулась за деревьями и дальними домами, небо постепенно меняло свой цвет. В сером сумеречном воздухе пожухлые листья и трава казались темнее, чем были на самом деле. Потом над церковью и деревьями показался сияющий круг солнца — торжественно и невинно, будто первый поцелуй.

Альбус прикусил губу. Любовь...

Два летних месяца он тоже думал так: что нет ничего в мире важнее любви. Но в итоге он от любви отказался. Впрочем, от всего мира он отказался тоже, так что любви, наверное, не было так уж обидно. Его планы и надежды, его таланты и амбиции — все отправилось в мусор вместе с любовью. Геллерт так ему и сказал. «Ты выбросил в мусор так много, — вот что он сказал. — Так много, что в итоге выбросил и самого себя».

И он был прав, конечно, Геллерт всегда оказывался прав. Однако у Альбуса не было выбора.

Стоя у окна и глядя на первый рассвет после ночи Самайна, Альбус, как и всегда, сожалел об этом отсутствии выбора, но в то же время вспоминал улыбку Арианы. Обмен все еще казался ему несправедливым, неравноценным: целая жизнь — его жизнь! — против ее комфорта и спокойствия, против образования Эйба. Но все же Альбус променял свою жизнь не на пустоту, и от осознания этого ему сделалось немного легче.

Альбус даже подумал, что со временем, возможно, он перестанет чувствовать себя несчастным. Когда-нибудь...

Может быть, хоть когда-нибудь...

Альбус устало обругал себя за эти мысли и вернулся к письменному столу.

\---

Хельмут Штайнер обошел злополучный дом, продираясь сквозь заросли чертополоха и ежевики. Гудение радужной пелены то усиливалось, то стихало. Несколько раз Хельмут пытался ее коснуться и снова чувствовал душевную боль, тоску и ужасающее одиночество. Казалось, будто из них и состоит эта преграда, не позволяющая войти в дом.

Наконец Хельмут вернулся на вытоптанную аврорами площадку перед входом и подошел к Симмонсу.

— Я не знаю, кто наложил на дом это проклятье, — сказал Хельмут. — Но это не Темная магия.

Джим Симмонс взглянул на него повнимательнее.

— Вы так думаете?

— Вы же аврор, — сказал ему Хельмут. — Неужели в вашей стране авроры так плохо в этом разбираются?

— А вы, судя по всему, разбираетесь хорошо.

— Естественно, — ответил Хельмут даже с некоторым презрением. — Я закончил Дурмстранг. Так вот, Симмонс, это не Темная магия. Здесь что-то совершенно другое, очень своеобразное. — Он помолчал. — У Дамблдора есть семья?

— Есть брат.

— Они ладят?

— Нет, насколько я знаю.

Хельмут задумчиво покивал. Симмонс точно почувствовал необходимость оправдать Дамблдора и его брата и прибавил:

— Они очень разные люди. Профессор Дамблдор — он гений, а...

— А его брат — нет?

— Он владеет баром. Понимаете...

— Они не ладят, — сказал Хельмут. — Но ведь не из-за гениальности же профессора? Это было бы странно.

— Отчего же, — сказал Джим Симмонс, вдруг улыбнувшись. — Мне кажется, такое часто случается. Зависть, непонимание, разные интересы. Представьте семью, в которой старший брат слишком умен, а младший обладает обычным средним интеллектом. Поводов для конфликта предостаточно. Но я не то хотел сказать, мистер Штайнер. Они, конечно, не ладят, но я не думаю, что Аберфорт Дамблдор стал бы вредить своему брату. Вы ведь это имели в виду?

— Вы уверены, что не стал бы?

— Сейчас обстановка в Великобритании сильно накалена. Как бы это объяснить. Все магическое сообщество у нас разделилось на противников и сторонников одного человека, и братья Дамблдоры — на одной стороне и поддерживают друг друга. К тому же Аберфорт Дамблдор как никто знает, что его брат очень важен сейчас, в эти трудные времена. Да, они не похожи и совершенно не разделяют интересов друг друга, но...

— А мы можем навестить этого Аберфорта Дамблдора?

— Сейчас?

— Да, — сказал Хельмут. — Сейчас. Мы с вами. Думаю, ваши подчиненные сумеют удержать Гриндельвальда, если он выйдет из этого проклятого дома.

—Хорошо. Почему бы и нет. Пойдемте поговорим с Аберфортом Дамблдором. Дайте мне пару минут.

Симмонс отошел, чтобы отдать распоряжения подчиненным. Хельмут снова приблизился к дому, вслушался в тихое гудение пелены. Боль, горе — это было бы понятно. Проклятья, особенно стихийные, не случаются на пустом месте, у них всегда есть причина. И горе — самая естественная из этих причин. Но почему в эту пелену вплетено одиночество?

Странно. Очень странно.

Хельмут увидел, что Симмонс направляется к нему, и отдернул от пелены руку.

Они аппарировали в оживленную деревню, расположенную в холмистой местности. Небо здесь было затянуто слоистыми тучами, порывистый ветер гнул ветви деревьев, трепал полы мантий разгуливавших по улице прохожих.

— Со Статутом, я смотрю, у вас нет никаких проблем, — пробормотал Хельмут.

— В этой деревне живут только маги. Идемте, нам сюда.

В полутемном баре было пусто. Бармен — крепко сбитый старик с густой бородой — дремал за стойкой. Когда дверь хлопнула, он приподнял голову, а потом выпрямился с недовольным видом.

— Аберфорт, — сказал ему Симмонс, — нам нужно с вами поговорить.

— Ну садитесь, — ответил старик не слишком приветливо. — Пить что будете?

— Ничего, — сказал Хельмут. — Мы пришли, чтобы поговорить о вашем брате.

Аберфорт Дамблдор искоса глянул на Симмонса, и тот поспешил объяснить:

— Это мой коллега из Германии.

— Аж из самой Германии? Ну слушаю.

— Вы единственный его родственник?

— А в чем вообще дело?

Хельмут промолчал, предоставив Симмонсу возможность рассказать всю историю. Аберфорт слушал рассеянно, постукивая пальцами по стойке.

— Значит, моего братца поймали в ловушку, и следующим подозреваемым после Сами-Знаете-Кого оказался я? — Аберфорт неприятно засмеялся.

— Но вы ведь бываете в Годриковой Лощине? — сказал Хельмут.

Аберфорт морщился — от его акцента и от чего-то еще, как знать.

— А то как же, — ответил Аберфорт. — У меня там сестра и мать похоронены.

— А свой бывший дом вы часто навещаете?

— Да почти что никогда.

— За что вы не любите брата?

— Ваше-то какое дело?

— Если причина вашей неприязни достаточно серьезна, — сказал Хельмут, — то вы могли проклясть его, даже не осознав этого. Подобное иногда случается. У слишком сильной ненависти, как и у чрезмерно большой любви, бывают последствия. В этом проклятии есть следы чего-то... семейного, что ли. Не знаю, как это сказать по-английски.

Аберфорт помолчал, глядя на стойку.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Я и в самом деле ненавидел Альбуса, было дело. Это я сломал ему нос. Но было это очень давно, еще в юности.

— За что вы его ненавидели?

— Из-за сестры. Из-за ее гибели. Альбус в юности знался с этим Гриндельвальдом, за победу над которым потом прославился.

Хельмут и Симмонс невольно переглянулись.

— Гриндельвальд явился в нашу деревню, когда Альбус закончил школу, и они сразу стали не разлей вода. Отец наш был давно мертв, а мать... Она умерла как раз перед этим, и Альбус остался старшим в семье. Но дела ему до нас не было, его волновал только Гриндельвальд. Ладно, давно все это было. В итоге они вознамерились уехать и нашу сестру взять с собой, а ей нельзя было куда-то уезжать, она и из дома-то выходила редко. И мы поссорились, потом схватились за палочки, и Гриндельвальд на меня напал. Ну и началось. Сестра испугалась, бросилась между нами и погибла. И за это я Альбуса ненавидел всей душой. Но это было семьдесят с лишним лет назад.

— И других родственников у него нет, — повторил Хельмут. — Может быть, он был женат?

— Какой там, — сказал Аберфорт. — Он всегда в другую сторону смотрел. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Хельмут невольно приподнял бровь. Подумалось: не могли же Дамблдор и Гриндельвальд... А ведь, похоже, могли. Не зря же Гриндельвальд согласился ему помогать.

Да уж. Невеселая судьба — оказаться в тюрьме из-за бывшего любовника. Только посочувствовать и остается.

— Могу я на дом посмотреть? — сказал Аберфорт хмуро. — На то, что там теперь творится.

— Почему бы и нет? — ответил Симмонс. — Может быть, вы вспомните что-то полезное.

Аберфорт поднялся со своего табурета. Буркнул с изрядной иронией:

— Ну спасибо. Бар тогда закрою, подождите.

\---

К двадцати пяти годами Альбус почти перестал зарабатывать публикациями. Не то чтобы его статьи часто отвергали, но он и сам осознавал, что новых идей у него почти не возникает. Желание браться за перо возникало у него все реже.

Теперь он варил зелья на продажу — спокойное занятие, не требующее особого полета мысли. С тех пор, как Эйб закончил Хогвартс, у Альбуса появилась возможность иногда покидать Годрикову Лощину, но ему, в сущности, некуда было больше идти и нечего больше делать. К тому же однажды взращенная привычка думать в первую очередь о сестре и брате никуда не исчезла. На собственную жизнь Альбус давно махнул рукой.

— Ты ведешь себя словно старик, — говорила ему Батильда Бэгшот. — Но ведь ты не стар, тебя и зрелым-то еще не назовешь. Вернись к научным занятиям, отправься путешествовать, дай наконец пищу своему разуму, который гибнет от скуки. Твои брат с сестрой уже взрослые люди и не умрут без тебя.

— Ариана нездорова, — ответил он тихо.

— Ох, Ариана... Ее нездоровье не повод глупеть и безвылазно сидеть в деревне. Ты отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что должен жить так и никак иначе. Но ты можешь позволить себе жить иначе, Альбус.

Он лишь качал головой. Всего он не мог объяснить даже Батильде, не мог Альбус ей рассказать, как в двадцать лет едва не принял приглашение преподавать в Хогвартсе. Ариана, услышав о его возможном отъезде на такой длительный срок — на месяцы и месяцы, — сорвалась, и ужас и жалость, которые Альбус испытал, он не сумел бы описать словами. Он наконец по-настоящему понял, отчего умерла мама. Понял он и то, как сложно живется самой Ариане. С тех пор он больше и не думал о том, чтобы уехать — надолго или на день, все равно, хотя его недолгие отлучки Ариана легко бы перенесла.

В сущности, жизнь была не так уж плоха. В огороде Альбус выращивал травы для зельеварения, Ариана в своем закутке рассаживала цветы, Эйб занимался козами. Выйдя из дома поутру, Альбус любовался прелестью солнечных лучей, косо ложащихся на землю, слушал кукушку или запоздавшего соловья, вдыхал ароматы трав и цветов. Запертый в Годриковой Лощине, Альбус поневоле много внимания уделял таким вот мелочам, которые прежде совершенно его не трогали. Раньше, занятый своими исследованиями и размышлениями, он едва мог сказать, снег на улице или дождь. Теперь же каждый рассвет и каждый закат приносили немного радости в его небогатую событиями жизнь, и Альбус был этим доволен.

В день, когда ему сравнялось двадцать шесть, все изменилось. После полудня разразилась гроза и долго не затихала, дождь мутной стеной окружал дом, поминутно сверкали молнии. Сделалось темно, словно глубоким вечером, и пришлось зажечь свечи. Бледные розы, которые Ариана с утра расставила по всей гостиной, пахли просто нестерпимо. Подарков Альбусу не дарили, однако Эйб с Арианой устроили для него праздничный обед. Втроем они могли бы прекрасно провести время, если бы не гром, грохотавший над самой крышей. Нарядившись по случаю торжества, обед они вынуждены были поглощать в молчании, потому что рисковали не услышать даже самих себя.

Альбус улыбался, глядя на них. Здоровье Арианы сильно ухудшилось к двадцати годам, однако потом кризис миновал, и теперь она чувствовала себя вполне сносно, а выглядела так и вовсе замечательно. Эйб, сильно повзрослевший в последние годы, недавно встретил девушку себе по вкусу и начал даже задумываться о женитьбе. И сейчас, видя их обоих достаточно счастливыми и довольными жизнью, Альбус и сам был почти счастлив — так луна, не имея собственного сияния, светит отраженным светом солнца.

За раскатами грома они не слышали, как отворилась входная дверь, и уж тем более не заметили звука шагов. Поэтому, когда на пороге гостиной вдруг появился высокий человек, Ариана вскрикнула, а Эйб, вскочив, сжал кулаки.

Их нежданный гость насквозь промок, на пол с него ручьями текла вода, золотые волосы висели сосульками. За прошедшие годы он совсем не изменился, разве что похудел. Лицо его дышало дикой, странной красотой, напоминавшей скорее об высших фейри из старых легенд, нежели о детях рода человеческого.

Альбус поднялся и, крепко взявшись за спинку стула, пристально смотрел на вошедшего. Сила этого взгляда была такова, что казалось — даже с закрытыми глазами, даже полностью ослепнув, Альбус будет продолжать его видеть. Видеть всего целиком — от испачканных в грязи сапог до мокрых белобрысых ресниц.

Восемь лет прошло с тех пор, как Альбус отказался поехать с Геллертом. И все эти годы Альбус так усердно подавлял в себе любую мысль о нем, так старался ничего не чувствовать, что сейчас едва мог дышать под гнетом нахлынувших эмоций. Дважды он пытался что-то сказать, но голоса не было.

А Геллерт, нехорошо прищурившись, оглядывался вокруг. Альбус не мог вспомнить, умел ли Геллерт тогда, в их беззаботном прошлом, смотреть с такой холодной злостью.

— Во что ты вляпался, Ал? — сказал Геллерт наконец, сморщившись, будто раскусил что-то горькое. — Это же надо было запутаться в подобной мерзости. Эта реальность пьет из тебя силу, ты, дуралей.

В руке Геллерта вдруг появилась палочка. Совершенно незнакомая, прямая и короткая, с металлической оплеткой рукояти, на прежнюю палочку Геллерта она не походила ничем.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Альбус.

— Спасаю тебя от этого болота, в котором ты решил утопиться.

— Нет, — сказал Альбус.

Он тоже достал палочку и с удивлением понял, что и эта палочка ему незнакома. Она была длиннее, чем его собственная, и по виду гораздо старше; дерево ее рукояти было истерто множеством рук. Через равные промежутки на палочке были резные утолщения.

Альбус снова взглянул Геллерту в лицо. Казалось невозможным то, что они стоят с палочками друг напротив друга, словно собираясь сражаться. Но Геллерта это обстоятельство, похоже, не напрягало и не удивляло. Он явно был к этому готов.

— Геллерт, лучше уйди, — сказал ему Альбус тихо. — Прошу тебя. Оставь меня в покое.

— В покое? В покое?!

Палочка Геллерта заметно шевельнулась. Альбус точно знал, что ему действия Геллерта не повредят, и понимал, на кого они могут быть направлены. Нападение на себя он Геллерту бы простил, но нападение на свою семью — о нет, этого он простить не мог. Взмахом палочки Альбус с такой силой швырнул Геллерта об стену, что, казалось, весь дом содрогнулся.

Ариана за спиной у Альбуса тонко всхлипнула. Эйб торопливо подобрал палочку Геллерта и переломил ее. Сам Геллерт лежал без сознания. Альбус подошел и взглянул на него. К впалой щеке прилипла золотая прядь, из приоткрытых бледных губ вытекла струйка крови, испачкав щеку.

— Убей его, — едва слышно сказал кто-то у Альбуса за спиной.

Альбус даже не понял, чей голос это произнес — Эйба или Арианы, настолько тихо прозвучали эти жуткие слова.

— Пожалуйста, убей. Иначе он убьет нас.

Геллерт зашевелился и открыл глаза. В первый миг взгляд его показался Альбусу беззащитным, словно Геллерт не понимал, где он и что с ним. А потом взгляд этот наполнился столь горькой иронией, что Альбус внутренне содрогнулся.

И весь окружающий мир содрогнулся вместе с ним.

Отдалился звук грома, молнии словно бы потускнели, и розы, стоявшие в вазах, как будто утратили свой аромат. Геллерт сел, тяжело дыша. Сквозь свесившиеся на лицо пряди мокрых волос Геллерт оглядывался вокруг, и реальность под его взглядом выцветала. Эйб и Ариана закричали в невыносимой муке.

— Геллерт, что ты делаешь? — вырвалось у Альбуса. — Прекрати!

Тот брезгливо скривился. Встряхнул рукой, как будто разрывая паутину и отряхивая руки от ее нитей. Ариана взвыла. Застонал Эйб.

Альбус, охваченный ужасом, упал на колени.

— Нет! Это я виноват. Это я на тебя напал! Не трогай их. Это я виноват, я! Прошу тебя, прекрати все это! Я ошибся, Геллерт! Я никогда, никогда больше...

Крики и стоны разрывали Альбусу сердце. Он не представлял, что делать. Что он мог со всем этим поделать? Слезы текли по его лицу.

— Не мучай их, я прошу тебя. Прошу. Не мучай. Это я виноват. Мучай меня.

— Убей его, — снова кто-то сказал очень тихо.

Геллерт устало улыбнулся, показывая, что слышал. Странная это была улыбка. Она больше подошла бы старику, чем мужчине двадцати четырех лет от роду.

— Прекрати все это, Геллерт!

— Прекратить? — ответил тот жестко. — Охотно.

Снова это движение, будто разрывающее паутину. Ариана с воплем упала на пол. Она корчилась, как от Круциатуса. Альбус, выронив палочку, бросился к ней, и, схватив в объятья ее хрупкое тело, сам застонал от бессилия.

— Ты же не хочешь провести остаток жизни, пуская слюни на бессмысленные грезы? Довольно, Ал.

Альбус обернулся к нему и увидел на полу свою палочку. И понял, что взгляд Геллерта тоже был устремлен на нее.

— За палочкой он и пришел, — вдруг отчетливо сказала Ариана. — Ты ему всегда был безразличен, он хочет получить Дары Смерти. Он всегда тебя использовал.

Геллерт снова улыбнулся — той самой улыбкой очень пожилого человека, который повидал и перенес больше, чем можно себе представить.

— Все, — сказал он. — Хватит.

Обе его ладони соединились, а потом он с усилиями развел их в стороны, будто открывая невидимый занавес. Альбус с мольбой протянул к нему дрожащие руки, успел сказать:

— Прошу тебя...

А потом Ариана снова закричала от боли, и с рук Альбуса сорвалось алое пламя.

Геллерт вспыхнул, точно спичка. В мгновение ока загорелись золотые волосы, будто вымоченные в горючем масле, тотчас занялись рубашка и брюки. Альбус услышал глухой стон — и всей душой рванулся к Геллерту, как до того рвался к Эйбу и Ариане.

А потом — потом загорелось все вокруг: розы и тарелки, стол и стулья, занавески и дождь за окном — вся реальность, что окружала Альбуса, вдруг запылала алым пламенем.

И сгорела без следа.

Когда Альбус пришел в себя, он стоял на коленях посреди пустой, пыльной гостиной, и Бузинная палочка лежала перед ним на полу. Никого вокруг не было.

Медленно, дрожащей рукой Альбус подобрал палочку и поднялся с колен. Он помнил, что Ариана умерла семьдесят шесть лет назад, но ее крики, полные невыносимой муки, все еще звучали в его ушах. О, Ариана! Ох, Эйб! Как хотелось ему вернуться туда, в мир грез, где они сидели втроем за столом и улыбались друг другу.

Но ему было девяносто четыре года, и он понимал, что мертвых невозможно вернуть, а с живыми — порой невозможно примириться. К тому же уйма обязательств висела на нем, и никак не мог он себе позволить уйти от мира, погрузившись в мечты о несбывшемся. За стенами этого дома его ждала война с бывшим учеником, и множество людей зависело от его действий.

Альбус вытер залитое слезами лицо и пошел прочь.

\---

Пелена, окружавшая дом, исчезла с громким хлопком, чем-то напоминающим звук, раздающийся при аппарации. Хельмут оглянулся на Аберфорта Дамблдора. Тот стоял, пристально глядя на дом и стискивая кулаки.

Потом открылась дверь. На пороге появился высокий седовласый старик в узорчатой мантии, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Аберфорта. Его волосы и борода спускались ниже пояса, на кривом носу сидели очки. Он обвел взглядом всех, собравшихся перед домом, и спросил тоном, каким обычно приструняют разошедшихся детей:

— Что здесь происходит?

Ах да, он ведь, кажется, директор школы. Вот он какой теперь — знаменитый Альбус Дамблдор, победитель Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Постарел, конечно.

Аберфорт, встретившись взглядом с братом, скривился и аппарировал.

Альбус Дамблдор спустился с крыльца и подошел к Симмонсу. Хельмут все смотрел на дверь. Она едва слышно поскрипывала на ветру. Гриндельвальд не показывался. Впрочем, он вряд ли выйдет навстречу десятку авроров. Наверняка он уже аппарировал из дома.

По крайней мере, Хельмут надеялся на это.

— Где Гриндельвальд? — спросил он громко.

И увидел, как Альбус Дамблдор побледнел, прямо-таки посерел. И пока Джим Симмонс объяснял ему ситуацию, Дамблдор бледнел все больше и больше, пока наконец его лицо не сделалось совершенно неживым. Он оглянулся на дом и, отстранив Симмонса, направился обратно.

Однако Хельмут его опередил. Отворил скрипучую дверь и вошел в полутемный дом. Крикнул:

— Герр Гриндельвальд!

Даже если его здесь нет, поиски изображать нужно.

— Герр Гриндельвальд!

До чего же здесь было тихо. Казалось, никого нет на многие километры вокруг. Мебели в доме не осталось, тусклые, давно немытые окна почти не пропускали свет.

Хельмут успел обойти весь первый этаж, когда услышал от входной двери:

— Геллерт? Где ты?

Альбус Дамблдор. Такое беспокойство в голосе, надо же.

На полу во всех комнатах лежал непотревоженный слой пыли. А ведь Дамблдор и Гриндельвальд побывали здесь, не левитировали же они. Встревоженный и озадаченный, Хельмут поднялся на второй этаж, и здесь, на верхних ступенях он наконец увидел признаки того, что в доме кто-то был. Капли свежей крови в пыли.

Хельмуту вдруг стало не по себе. Что здесь произошло?

Но больше крови не было. Хельмут заглянул в одну комнату, потом в другую. Только пыль, грязь и тишина. Печаль, свойственная любому заброшенному строению, отчего-то казалась здесь особенно глубокой, словно настоявшийся горький отвар. Казалось, в этом доме никто никогда не был счастлив и никогда уже не будет. Лучше б этот дом сожгли или снесли, а не бросали вот так ветшать. Этак боль и горе, царившие в этих стенах, однажды обретут подобие разума, и дом начнет охотиться на жителей деревни. Дом, конечно, не был еще проклятым строением, но постепенно приближался к этому статусу, и никакой Волдеморт здесь не при чем.

В третьей комнате...

В третьей комнате Хельмут увидел обожженное страшное тело, которое лежало на боку, скорчившись. В два шага Хельмут оказался рядом с ним, упал на колени и, осторожно придерживая за плечи, перевернул на спину. Это и в самом деле оказался Гриндельвальд, и он еще дышал.

А в комнате меж тем не было ни единого пятна копоти, не было даже запаха гари. Что бы с ним ни произошло, происходило оно явно не здесь.

Эннервейт помог, Гриндельвальд приоткрыл глаза. Посмотрел без удивления, очень устало. Хельмут подсунул свою палочку под лихорадочно горячие, багровые пальцы.

— Я не представляю, как это залечить. Вам придется самому.

Хельмут боялся, что Гриндельвальд не сможет. Но тот едва заметно кивнул. Красно-черные, до мяса обгоревшие участки постепенно затягивало бледной кожей; пару минут спустя он выглядел почти нормально. Тощий, с ввалившимися глазами, практически раздетый — от робы мало что осталось, — но ничего общего с тем пережаренным куском мяса, который Хельмут здесь обнаружил.

Гриндельвальд оттолкнул от себя палочку, и в тот же миг за спиной Хельмута раздался голос Дамблдора:

— Геллерт!

Держась за Хельмута, Гриндельвальд сел. Приподняв голову, он взглянул на Дамблдора — странный это был взгляд, слегка ироничный и в то же время почти нежный.

— Не беспокойся, Ал, — сказал Гриндельвальд по-английски. — Я возвращаюсь в тюрьму.

Пальцы, вцепившиеся в плечо Хельмута, слегка подрагивали, но лицо Гриндельвальда было спокойным.

Дамблдор смотрел на них сверху. Он не сделал ни единого движения, напротив, застыл, будто соляной столб на горе Содом. Губы у него были совсем бескровные, в глазах, казалось, стояли слезы.

— Ты был здесь, — наконец сказал Дамблдор. — Ты и в самом деле здесь был...

— Я не сбежал, — сказал Гриндельвальд с возрастающей иронией. — Меня притащили сюда вполне официально.

Они настолько явно говорили каждый о своем, что Хельмут удивлялся, почему они сами этого не замечают. Сцена была тягостная. Дамблдор явно находился во власти каких-то сильных эмоций, а Гриндельвальд... Его рука на плече Хельмута ощутимо дрожала, и наваливался Гриндельвальд на него все сильнее.

— Я хочу вернуться в замок, — сказал вдруг Гриндельвальд по-немецки. — Немедленно.

Хельмут до сих пор так и не смог решить: понял Гриндельвальд, что может ему приказывать, или вел бы себя так с кем угодно.

Порт-ключ в Нурменгард Хельмут всегда носил при себе и не видел никакой необходимости здесь задерживаться.

— Мистер Дамблдор, — сказал он, — передайте Симмонсу, что я забрал заключенного.

Может быть, Дамблдор ему что-то и ответил, но Хельмут этого уже не услышал. Порт-ключ переместил его и Гриндельвальда на каменную площадку за воротами замка, обычно служившую для аппарации. В сам замок можно было попасть только пешком.

После перемещения Гриндельвальд заметно расслабился, плечи его опустились. Похоже, он только перед Дамблдором старался держаться прямо. Хельмут наложил согревающие чары, потом скинул форменную мантию и помог Гриндельвальду в нее облачиться. Тому как будто все это было безразлично, он словно не замечал ни холодного влажного ветра, ни накрапывающего дождя.

— Вам нехорошо, герр Гриндельвальд? — рискнул спросить Хельмут.

И получил в ответ усталое:

— Я хочу вернуться в камеру. Мне нужно побыть одному.

— Боюсь, ваша камера разрушена, — сказал Хельмут. — На тюремном этаже произошел обвал.

Гриндельвальд приподнял бровь. Не так-то просто представить обвал на этаже, защищенном заклинаниями от проникновения извне тщательнее, чем любая другая тюрьма мира.

А уж как непросто было это все устроить.

— Кто-нибудь пострадал?

— Шестерых с нами больше нет, — сказал Хельмут, не уточняя, что именно имеет в виду.

Гриндельвальд явно понял правильно. Спросил:

— Кого именно?

— Стравински, Розье, Абернети, Миллера, Кэрроу и Олафссона.

— Ясно.

— Вы тоже можете исчезнуть, герр Гриндельвальд. Все уже готово. Вы же понимаете, другого шанса может и не быть.

Гриндельвальд вдруг хрипловато рассмеялся. Что-то горькое, странное было в этом смехе. У Хельмута мурашки пошли по коже.

— Я не могу, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Я обещал, что не сбегу.

Хельмута предупреждали, что Гриндельвальд может отказаться. «Если бы старик хотел выйти на свободу, он не стал бы ждать помощи, а просто вышел бы», — вот что ему говорили. Но эти люди и близко не видели магических заслонов, наложенных вокруг тюрьмы Нурменгарда. И узника в темной камере они тоже не видели.

— Герр Гриндельвальд, если вас заставили дать Непреложный обет...

Он снова коротко рассмеялся. Покачал головой.

— Нет.

Тогда что? Как простое обещание может удержать от побега?

— Вы уверены, герр Гриндельвальд?

— Я остаюсь. Позаботьтесь об остальных.

— Конечно, герр Гриндельвальд. Я здесь ради этого. — Хельмут смотрел в его худое измученное лицо. — Тогда давайте я вас отлеветирую, и немного отдохнете у колдомедиков, пока вам будут готовить другую камеру. Она будет комфортабельнее прежней.

— Это не так уж важно, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — И я в состоянии ходить.

— Тогда обопритесь на меня.

У ворот Гриндельвальд вдруг сказал:

— Я забыл спросить, как вас зовут.

— Хельмут Штайнер.

— Вы не чистокровный, не так ли?

— Я магглорожденный, герр Гриндельвальд. Как никто другой я знаю магглам цену.

Гриндельвальд взглянул на него пристально.

— Понимаю.

Больше в тот день они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Гриндельвальд действительно дошел своими ногами до замка и потерял сознание только на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

В сущности, обморок Гриндельвальда пришелся очень кстати. Теперь колдомедики со всей возможной искренностью могли уверять чиновников из департамента тюрем, что в том британском то ли зачарованном, то ли проклятом доме Гриндельвальд потерял очень много сил и нуждается в серьезном лечении. Пока длилось расследование странного обвала на тюремном этаже, Гриндельвальд лежал в одной из комнат замка, послушно пил зелья и много спал.

Расследование так ни к чему и не привело. Очевидно было, что обвал случился из-за внешнего воздействия, но кто его оказал, выяснить так и не смогли. Под завалами нашли тела, однако остались сомнения в их подлинности.

Хельмут отстоял необходимость держать Гриндельвальда подальше от остальных заключенных. Тюремный этаж явно стал ненадежным. Если будет предпринят еще один побег — или что это там было, — Гриндельвальд может и вырваться на свободу.

Предложенное Хельмутом помещение чиновников несколько смущало. Там было окно — но очень узкое, в которое взрослый человек, даже самый истощенный, никак не смог бы протиснуться. Кроме того, на помещение наложены были климатические чары, делающие пребывание в нем комфортным вне зависимости от погоды за окном, но чары эти были вплетены в камень, и снять их не представлялось возможным. К тому же в помещении оказалась кровать, которую никак не смогли бы внести по лестнице. Вероятно, кровать эта стояла здесь с тех пор, как в Нурменгарде еще не действовал запрет на аппарацию. Вероятно, здесь кто-то жил в те времена — кто-то, весьма аскетично настроенный.

В сущности, все возражения против этого помещения выглядели мелочными придирками. Ни кровать, ни климатические чары, ни магически устроенная канализация не мешали главной задаче — удержанию Гриндельвальда в заточении. К тому же кровать можно было разобрать и вынести по частям. Или испепелить, в конце-то концов. Хельмут сумел настоять на своем.

Гриндельвальд же, когда его привели, оглядел комнату с весьма странной улыбкой. Помещение это ему было явно знакомо, но ведь он многие годы владел этим замком, ему было знакомо здесь все. Хельмут, пребывавший в страшном напряжении, заметил эту улыбку, но вскоре забыл про нее.

Он постарался устроить все так, чтобы выйти из комнаты последним. Вынул палочку, словно бы готовясь к процедуре запечатывания двери. И в краткий миг, когда остальные уже покинули комнату, а сам он оставался скрыт от их взглядов дверным косяком, Хельмут рискнул и кинул невербально заклинание, снимающее магические кандалы. Успел увидеть, как Гриндельвальд кивнул ему на прощанье.

Дверь закрылась.

У Хельмута было такое чувство, будто закончилась целая эпоха. В обществе Гриндельвальда он провел всего несколько дней, но теперь вдруг ощутил такую пустоту, словно знался с ним всю жизнь.

Хельмут проводил чиновников из Международной конфедерации, поднялся в свой кабинет, сел за стол и закрыл глаза. Ну что ж. Все закончилось. У него осталось двенадцать узников на тюремном этаже и еще один — тринадцатый — в башне. Теперь Хельмуту следовало вести себя как можно тише и не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания.

Однако через пару дней на площадке для аппарации объявился неожиданный визитер, и Хельмут, вопреки своему решению не высовываться, не стал отправлять к нему охрану, а вышел сам.

— Я не могу впустить вас в замок, — сказал Хельмут прямо, — пока у вас не будет разрешения от Международной Конфедерации. Полагаю, его нет.

— Я никогда здесь не бывал раньше, — ответил Альбус Дамблдор невпопад. — Оказывается, здесь удивительно красиво.

По-немецки Дамблдор говорил с едва заметным берлинским акцентом. Хельмут, обратившийся к нему по-английски, никак не ожидал ответной любезности и слегка удивился.

Дамблдор стоял, заложив руки за спину, и оглядывался вокруг так, словно и впрямь явился всего лишь полюбоваться видом. Ветер трепал его фиолетовую мантию и узорчатый желтый кушак. Колокольчики в длинной седой бороде слабо позвякивали.

А вид и в самом деле был хорош. Короной вставали за Нурменгардом заснеженные пики, а впереди, на спускающихся в долину склонах, росли позолоченные осенью деревья. Посреди долины — золотой, бурой и алой с редкими вкраплениями еще сохранившейся зелени — разливалось спокойное широкое озеро, в котором отражались окрестные вершины.

Но что ему был вид, этому человеку, который некогда упек Гриндельвальда в тюрьму!

— Чего вы хотите, герр Дамблдор? — спросил Хельмут.

— Я слышал, у вас здесь было происшествие.

— Да, было. Несколько человек погибли.

— А Гриндельвальд...

«Так вот зачем ты явился», — подумал Хельмут.

— С ним все в порядке. Видите в центральной башне узкое окно под самой крышей? Его камера там.

Дамблдор взглянул на замок. Хельмут невольно вспомнил, как Дамблдор на пороге своего старого дома побледнел, услышав фамилию Гриндельвальда. Но сейчас бледнеть он и не думал. Смотрел на замок точно так же, как до того смотрел на долину и окрестные горы, — с доброжелательным равнодушием.

Возможно, именно желая стереть это равнодушное выражение с его лица, Хельмут не сдержался и сказал:

— Вы ведь знаете, что сами себя прокляли? Ваш брат здесь не при чем, а уж тот лорд как-его-там и подавно.

Теперь Дамблдор посмотрел на Хельмута. Недобрый и холодный это был взгляд; голубые глаза за очками жестко сверкнули.

— О чем вы говорите?

— Ваш брат считает, что вы виноваты в смерти своей младшей сестры, даже если и не убивали ее непосредственно. Но это не он вас проклял, это вы сами. Поэтому никто, кроме Гриндельвальда, и не мог туда войти, вы слишком сильны.

— И вы вообразили, что это ваше дело?

— Мое, — сказал Хельмут. — Мой заключенный там едва не погиб.

— Но теперь он в порядке?

— Вполне.

После некоторого молчания Дамблдор вдруг спросил снова, но уже совсем другим тоном:

— Геллерт действительно в порядке?

— Да. Его подлечили, теперь все хорошо.

— Жаль, что я не успел с ним поговорить.

— Полагаю, он не слишком хотел с вами разговаривать, герр Дамблдор.

Или не хотел, чтобы тот видел его измученным и ослабевшим. Кто знает, чего вообще хотел Гриндельвальд, когда сначала отправился помогать Дамблдору, а потом, столкнувшись с ним лицом к лицу, поспешил исчезнуть.

— Вы не понимаете... — обронил Дамблдор тихо.

— Я понимаю больше, чем мне хотелось бы, герр Дамблдор. Но ведь, как ни крути, вы отправили его в тюрьму.

— Я надеялся, что со временем он поймет.

Да что же он все о понимании и о понимании? Хельмут сощурил глаза, смотреть приходилось против света. Поймет! Чего здесь не понять? Что-то между ними было, но магглы Дамблдору оказались дороже, чем Гриндельвальд, да и чем будущее всего магического мира. Гриндельвальд человек умный, он и тогда наверняка знал, чего можно ждать от Дамблдора.

Но между понять и простить есть некоторая разница...

Хотя, может, он и простил, кто знает. Ведь рванулся же он на помощь, хотя мог бы сбежать и предоставить Дамблдора его судьбе.

Хельмут хотел сказать об этом, но Дамблдор прибавил тихо, словно бы самому себе:

— Я надеялся, что со временем он раскается.

И Хельмут разозлился.

— Разве то, что Гриндельвальд откликнулся на просьбу Международной конфедерации и вашего аврората, хоть ему не обещали никаких поблажек, не свидетельствует о раскаянии? Нераскаявшиеся заключенные, герр Дамблдор, не сотрудничают с властями просто так, их приходиться заставлять.

Дамблдор смотрел вниз, на долину и озеро. Колокольчики в его бороде порой позванивали, и звук этот до смешного напоминал бряканье тех бубенцов, что привязывают на шею козам.

— Я бы вам посоветовал, — сказал Хельмут, — разобрать тот дом до основания, а участок засадить чем-нибудь, отпугивающим злые чары. Не знаю, что у вас растет такое на острове, но вы-то знаете. Не нужно оставлять дом вот так. Вы же понимаете, никто уже не сможет жить в этом доме. А если кто-то поселится, то горе ему.

— Вы и в самом деле считаете, что он раскаялся? — спросил Дамблдор, явно пропустив мимо ушей совет Хельмута.

— Я общался с Гриндельвальдом недолго, герр Дамблдор, так что можете с чистой совестью не верить моему свидетельству. Однако да, я так считаю.

Взгляды их снова встретились. Теперь в глазах Дамблдора читалась глубокая печаль. Хельмут едва не пожалел его, а впрочем — за что его жалеть. Ведь он победитель и пожинает плоды своей победы.

Дамблдор, похоже, не догадался о его размышлениях. Тихо сказал:

— Спасибо.

И аппарировал, словно пытался от чего-то сбежать.

Хельмут невольно оглянулся на башню, на узкое оконце. Видел их Гриндельвальд или нет? Догадается ли этот чертов Дамблдор ему написать? Ведь окно-то ничего особо не защищено.

Небо было того глубокого синего оттенка, каким бывает только в ясные осенние дни, и стройная башня словно тянулась к этому небу. Не получалось никак видеть в ней место заточения.

«А себе-то Дамблдор клетку выстроил похлеще, чем досталась Гриндельвальду, — вдруг подумал Хельмут. — До чего же это страшно — жить вот так, сосредоточившись на своей вине. Он ведь, похоже, так и бродит по кругу, как привязанная к колышку коза. Сестра, брат, бывший друг. Никому не пожелаешь такой жизни».

\---

Альбус стоял перед своим домом. Мокли под осенним дождем разросшиеся в саду травы. Низкое серое небо, казалось, почти задевает верхушки деревьев.

Альбус не шевелился. Волосы и борода его промокли, мантия отяжелела от воды. Прикрыв глаза, Альбус стоял и слушал голоса, доносящиеся из дома.

Нежный голосок Арианы говорил:

— Конечно, я не умерла, Альбус, что за глупость. Ведь ты мой старший брат. Лучший в мире брат. Ты защитил бы меня от любой опасности.

Потом вступал мальчишеский дискант Аберфорта:

— Ладно, братец, признаю, я был не прав. Ты сумел позаботиться о нас обоих как нельзя лучше. Я тебе никогда этого не говорил, но я рад, что ты есть. Это здорово — иметь такого брата.

— Мы очень тебя любим, — говорила Ариана. — Возвращайся к нам, пожалуйста.

И Аберфорт вторил ей:

— Ты нам нужен. Нам без тебя никак. Возвращайся.

— Не бросай нас...

— Возвращайся...

Альбус вздохнул и снова взглянул на дом. Непонятно было, отчего он до сих пор стоит, так и не сдавшись под напором времени. Больше семидесяти лет прошло с тех пор, как люди его покинули, а он все держится, и зовет, и манит.

— Не бросай нас...

Альбус повернулся к дому спиной. Он успел пройти несколько шагов. Перекосившаяся, но каким-то чудом уцелевшая и не сгнившая до конца калитка уже была видна сквозь заросли бурьяна. А потом Альбус услышал:

— Зайди в дом, Ал, и мы всегда будем вместе. Я больше тебя не покину. Я буду на твоей стороне. Ты ведь знаешь, что нужен мне, Ал, ты должен удержать меня от ошибок.

Альбус застыл. Калитка была так близко, всего в пяти или шести ярдах, но казалось — до нее мили и мили бесконечно трудного пути.

О, этот голос!

— Мы будем вместе, Ал.

Альбуса трясло, словно в лихорадке. Он сделал еще один шаг к калитке, потом другой. Мокрая мантия путалась в ногах, запахи земли, влажной зелени, гниющего дерева били в ноздри. Сердце колотилось так, что звук его ударов отдавался в ушах.

— Я люблю тебя.

Против собственной воли Альбус обернулся. Дом смотрел на него окнами, омытыми дождем.

Альбус вспомнил башню с окном-бойницей и холодноватый взгляд коменданта Нурменгарда, вспомнил разговор о раскаянии, в которое он не слишком-то верил. А голос юного Геллерта, еще ничего не натворившего, ни в чем не повинного, звал, обещал, признавался в любви. Тихо скрипнула, приоткрываясь, входная дверь. За шумом дождя Альбус не должен был расслышать этот знакомый до боли скрип, но услышал, и сердце его сжалось.

Дверь отворилась шире, словно приглашая.

— Ты мне так нужен, Ал. Не уходи от меня. Я люблю тебя. А ты — меня — еще — любишь?..

\---

Оторвавшись от статьи, Батильда Бэгшот выглянула в окно. Она могла поклясться, что буквально секунду назад в саду перед соседним домом кто-то стоял. Краем глаза она, казалось, заметила высокую фигуру в мантии, потемневшей от дождя. Но теперь там никого не было.

Рабочий кабинет Батильды располагался на втором этаже, и стол стоял у самого окна. Повернувшись в кресле, она окинула задумчивым взглядом запущенный участок Дамблдоров. Как странно. Нашествия авроров она не застала, была на конференции, но, вернувшись, тотчас узнала все от соседей. В Годриковой Лощине мало что можно было скрыть, а уж такое событие привлекло внимание всех без остатка. За исключением магглов, конечно.

Но с тех прошло уже несколько дней, и все было тихо. А теперь опять кто-то явился. Или ей просто показалось?

Разросшийся бурьян и узловатые кривые деревья покорно мокли под дождем. Дом Дамблдоров смотрел на нее перекосившимися окнами и темным провалом открытой двери.

Неприятный, сказать по правде, был вид.

Батильда поморщилась и снова вернулась к статье. Заскрипело перо по пергаменту. Однако сосредоточиться ей не удавалось. Она снова подняла голову и посмотрела на соседский дом.

И увидела, как открытая нараспашку дверь вдруг резко захлопнулась сама по себе, словно отсекая то, что таилось внутри, ото всех, находившихся снаружи.


End file.
